


Protection at any cost

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Renard!reader, Siblings, Swearing, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- I’d love a platonic Drew Wu x Renard! Reader where they’re best friends and she gets in an argument with Sean when he threatens Wu? And maybe, like, she tells Drew that if it comes down to it, she’ll do whatever it takes to keep her brother from hurting him? -&





	Protection at any cost

The burning hot sun rolled high in the bright and cloudless blue morning sky of Portland when your older brother Sean Renard had called you, asking if you could stop by a coffee shop and pick him up a white coffee with two sugars and extra cream and drop it off for him at his office, when you had a chance to do so of course - considering you had told him a couple of days ago that you had some form of plans for your day off. You responded with a cheerful “certainly!” before hanging up on him to get his order, upon entering the coffee shop, you had decided that your best friend was probably in need of his daily coffee fix, so you picked up a coffee for Drew as well.

You had practically skipped up the few steps in front of the police department, offering a bright smile and a quick courteous nod of your head as a thank you to the officer who had opened the door for you when they noticed that you had your hands full with coffees.

Sauntering your way down through the hallway that lead to the large room that also held your brothers office. The noise of the department caught your attention, it wasn’t too loud unlike most days where it would be way too loud for your liking, no it was actually quite pleasant and bearable - a rare day at the department indeed you noted mentally.

You scanned the police department with your eyes slowly, looking for your best friend so that you could hand him is well deserved coffee. You pursed your lips together when you couldn’t see him wandering around like he usually is, “where are you?” You muttered out to yourself, chewing your right cheek as you meandered your way towards Sean’s office, greeting officers and detectives every once in a while with a “hello” in a cheerful, chirping voice where you received the odd response back which was sometimes a smile and a nod in your vague direction as they scuttled about with their work.

It wasn’t unusual for Sean to have the door of his office shut to block out the noises of the department, so when your eyes landed on the closed door you thought nothing of it. However, upon seeing that Sean has the blinds to his door window and the windows to his office closed to keep people from peering in your brows furrowed together, it was a rare sight to see but it was usually because he was talking to the Grimm about private matters.

You assumed that Sean talking to the Grimm is what’s happening in the office right now. You walk into the office, using your elbow to push the handle down before shimmying yourself through the tight gap in the door, paying no heed to the muffled chatter of the two men in the room as you did so. Neither of them turned to the door to see who had entered, in fact it didn’t really seem as if they had noticed that the door had opened at all.

As you entered the room the conversion at hand suddenly grabbing your attention as you noticed Drew stood in the room, just in between the two chairs placed opposite Sean’s chair, his arms by his side. Sean meanwhile sat in the chair with his legs crossed, his hands clasped in front of himself.

“As I have stated before Mr. Wu.” Sean warned Drew, his voice dark as he spoke, a fire blazing in his eyes as stared at the smaller male who stood before him, “if you so much as breath a word about wesen or grimm or anything of the kind to anyone, I will personally see to it that you are taken care of.” You narrowed your eyes at your brother, using your foot to close the door behind yourself.

Their heads turned in your direction, out of the corner of your eyes you noticed that Sean had leaned back into his leather chair, clearing his throat. “That’s all,” he said to Drew who gave a thin lipped smile at your brother, turning on his feet.

You stepped aside so that your friend could leave the room a heavy atmosphere engulfed the room. Drew paused beside you for a moment, hie dark brown eyes cast to the floor as if he found it interesting - he had a look on his face, one that looked as if he was going to say something to you but thought differently before finally pushing through the door and out into the busy-ish bullpen outside.

“What the fuck was that, Sean?” You seethed out through gritted teeth, moving over to his desk. Sean tilted his head to the side, watching as you slammed the cup of coffee down onto the dark wooden desk.

Your brother leaned forwards, reaching over for the coffee you placed on the table for him and let out a deep sigh. “I was telling your friend not to say anything about wesen or the fact that Nick is a grimm to other people or I’ll be forced to take care of him.”

You let out a humourless laugh, shaking your head as you turned away from him. “Has anyone ever told you that you Zauberbiest’s are real ass-holes at the best times?” You shot back, annoyance trickling through your voice. You were never one to keep your mouth shut when someone threatens a friend or whenever someone is acting like ass - that was something that Sean actually admired about you.

“We’re not as bad as you Hexenbiest’s,” he responded coolly, taking a sip of the hot coffee was he watched you leaving the office, you very near took the door handle off as you ripped the door open once again. Before leaving you raised your hand and raised your middle finger to your brother, “close the door on your way out” he called to you “and thank you for the coffee.”

You didn’t respond to him. You just slammed the door shut muttering about Zauberbiest’s under your breath, “ass-hole,” you grumbled in a slight groan of anger, kicking your foot against the door of his office. “Drew?” You called out, noticing that he is making his way to the font doors. He turned to you, looking over his shoulder with his usual smile.

A smile took over the sour look you had written all over your face and held the two other cups of coffee up to him, trying your best to quickly make your way over to him. You had to dodge a couple of officers and a few suspects on your way to your friend but you had managed to get there without spilling the coffees all over yourself or other people.

Before speaking you offered one of the coffees to Drew, “thank you,” he muttered taking it from you. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, exhaling deeply. “So your brother…” He trailed off, eyeing the warm cup in his hand.

“Don’t worry about him,” you said with a quick shake of your head, patting his arm gently.

“He just threatened me.”

“He’s a Zauberbiest, its what they do a lot of the time. Not that I am excusing him for his appalling behaviour,” you told him, gently nudging his arm. “Anyway, you don’t need to worry. I’ll do anything to keep you safe. Anything.”

Drew stood there quietly, now staring at you rather than the cup in his hand. You grinned at him, “I’ll talk to you later, I have somethings I want to do.” You started to head towards the doors, the sounds of Drew’s foot steps behinds you drifted to your ears.

“Anything?” He questioned, waiting for a couple of minutes for a reply but when he didn’t get one he asked again, this time sounding more concerned and anxious for a reply. “Anything? [Y/N]… Anything?” You chuckled at his question, spinning around on your toes, a mischievous look on your face, a look that Drew knows all too well.

“Please don’t tell me you’re admitting you’d murder your own brother?”

You shrugged your shoulders, a glimmer in your eyes “whatever it takes to keep my best friend safe.”

“That’s… That’s not comforting!” Drew called out.


End file.
